Secuelas
by y0misma
Summary: Todos saben que su comportamiento es extraño y a todos les preocupa, sobre todo Morgan. Día tras día se come la cabeza para intentar volver a tener al genio que conoció y está dispuesto a todo, incluso a perderlo.


_**Disclaimer: CM no me pertenece y esto es sin fines de lucro.**_

**_Otro fic más, esta vez de Criminal Minds. El fic comienza después del capítulo 2x15, cuando a Reid lo secuestra Tobías. _**

**_No está beteado, así que cualquier error me avisan. Ojalá les guste. ^_^_**

**_Va dedicado a dos personas: A Mi-chan a la que le debo un fic hace meses y todavía no sé cómo empezarlo, así que trataré de compensar mi falta con un poco de slash y porno, porque sé que le gustan esas cosas xD. _**

**_La otra persona es Sandra, a la que la hice fan de CM y que apoya casi todas mis ideas slash. (Sí, ella tiene la culpa de que sea una pervertida)  
_**

* * *

Todo comenzó de casualidad. Cuando pasó por primera vez, lógicamente no quiso, fue en contra de su voluntad. La segunda vez, frunció el ceño y trató de no pensar en eso, aunque tampoco es como si pudiera pensar demasiado. La tercera vez ni siquiera estaba consciente de que lo hacía, no mucho de todas maneras. Después de eso dejó de contar las veces que sucedía, no tenía sentido, no se detendría por nada del mundo, mucho menos por las estadísticas.

Decir que no se obsesionó con eso sería algo demasiado obvio. Claro que trató de evitarlo, de no pensar en lo que hacía, de no caer, pero cada vez que recordaba su voz o que tenían un caso que tuviera aunque fuera una mínima semejanza, terminaba cediendo, cayendo y odiándose por eso. Hasta que llegó un momento en el cual no quiso evitarlo, en el cual era tan necesario como beber café todas las mañanas o ducharse.

Sus compañeros intuían que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Su comportamiento cambió demasiado, estaba arisco, seco, insensible, más retraído de lo normal, irresponsable, definitivamente no era la persona que conocían.

Todos estaban preocupados, sobre todo _él_, quien no sentía la misma preocupación de Gideon, Hotch o del resto del equipo, era una preocupación completamente diferente.

Lo veía llegar tarde en las mañanas, luciendo unas ojeras más profundas de lo normal, bebiendo más café que antes y con las manos temblorosas. Ninguno quería decirlo en voz alta, pero cada vez que lo veían no podían evitar pensar en eso. Le preguntaban constantemente si estaba bien y lo único que recibían era "¿por qué no habría de estarlo?" Y eso era extraño, que precisamente él respondiera con una pregunta era indicio de que definitivamente no estaba bien.

Ninguno de ellos sabía qué había ocurrido en realidad con todo el asunto del secuestro. Lo único con lo que contaban, eran los pocos minutos que estuvo en Internet. El muchacho no decía nada y cada vez que alguien trataba de abordarlo él se hacía el desentendido y cambiaba de tema o simplemente se marchaba del lugar. Era frustrante. Había intentado acercarse a él de todas las maneras posibles, pero nada parecía funcionar; al parecer estaba completamente reacio a que alguien lo ayudara.

Aquella mañana no fue distinta a las anteriores. El muchacho llegó tarde y con una taza de café que, seguramente, no era la primera que tomaba. Se sentó y no miró a nadie, ni siquiera los saludó, sólo se quedó allí, mirando un punto fijo en espera que alguien tomara la palabra.

Todos sabían que su mente estaba muy lejos de la sala de reuniones, lo que se confirmó cuando J.J le preguntó sobre las estadísticas de los asesinos en serie menores de veinticinco años y él no contestó.

—¡Reid!

El muchacho la miró y frunció el ceño. Trató de concentrarse y recordar qué le había preguntado, porque estaba seguro que algo le dijeron que no escuchó, por eso le gritaron.

—Disculpa, ¿qué decías?

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Reid?

Como siempre, Morgan, no pudo quedarse callado y lo encaró de la única manera que sabía hacerlo, con tacos y preguntas directas. El aludido miró a su compañero y negó lentamente con la cabeza. No le pasaba nada, nada que no pudiera controlar después de una ida al baño.

—Estoy bien, sólo algo cansado. J.J, ¿qué datos me estabas pidiendo? —La mayoría de las veces sentía que sus compañeros sólo lo notaban por los datos que podía ofrecer, por nada más.

Todos lo miraron. Morgan tenía las manos empuñadas por debajo de la mesa, haciendo acopio del poco autocontrol que tenía para no pararse y zamarrear al muchacho hasta hacerlo entrar en razón. Lo cual no fue necesario ya que sin esperar que la mujer rubia repitiera la pregunta, Reid se puso de pie y dando una pobre excusa se dirigió al baño.

Gideon y Hotch, se miraron por unos segundos y el primero hizo un ligero gesto en señal de que él hablaría con Reid. Lo siguió hasta el baño y una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con pestillo, estaba dispuesto a obligarlo a quedarse todo el día allí si era necesario.

La dosis que se inyectó comenzó a hacer efecto lentamente cuando escuchó que alguien cerraba la puerta. Maldijo y guardó todo de manera apresurada en su bolso. ¿Cuántas veces no se había dicho a sí mismo que no podía hacerlo en la central, que debía esperar a estar en su casa? Muchísimas, pero cada vez era más difícil pasar tanto tiempo sin inyectarse y aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando no era así. Las pesadillas eran más recurrentes y aparecían cada vez que cerraba los ojos aunque fuera por cinco minutos.

Gideon carraspeó y el muchacho tomó una gran bocana de aire. Debía enfrentarlo. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía hacerlo, pero le daba miedo. Gideon lo conocía desde hacía años, lo conocía mejor que nadie y Reid sabía que a él no podía mentirle. Se aseguró que todo estuviera en su sitio y salió del cubículo en el que estaba. Seguramente lo iban a suspender y eso era bueno, así tendría más tiempo libre para inyectarse y olvidar todo, absolutamente todo.

* * *

_**¿Críticas? ¿Galletitas? ¿Tomatazos? Todo será bienvenido.**_

_**y0.  
**_


End file.
